Desconocido
by Lis Jade Black
Summary: Empezó así, tan simple como el odio, o por lo menos eso era lo que yo creía. Creía odiar sin saber que amaba... Ahora me doy cuenta que mi todo es ella y que lo que creí ser en realidad no lo soy. r/r


**Desconocido.**

**Lis Jade Black.**

Empezó así, tan simple como el odio, o por lo menos eso era lo que yo creía. Creía odiar sin saber que amaba. Confundí un gusto con el repudio, creé una actitud desagradable, me dejé influenciar por quienes me conocían y quienes no. Me enseñaron a ser orgulloso, a creer en la superioridad, a no reconocer el amor como un sentimiento, sino como un invento cursi de alguien desconocido. Pero precisamente ahora, que no puedo hacer nada, me doy cuenta de que ese invento se ha clavado en mi imaginación y no me ha dejado más que pensar en ella. Allí me quedé, pensando que jamás conocería afecto hacia nadie, ni siquiera hacia mi madre, que a pesar de humores siempre me ha demostrado ese cariño maternal, pero pasó. Más rápido que pestañear, la vi y así sucedió.

Reflexioné mis sentimientos, algo que casi nunca hago, volví a mirarla para asegurarme, y de nuevo sentí esa extraña sensación de que sólo ella y yo estábamos en esa sala. Quedé desorbitado, por primera vez no pisé tierra firme estaba volando hacia un espacio que yo mismo estaba creando en mi mente. Un espacio sólo para ella. Entonces comenzaron a adentrarse en mí toda clase de pensamientos, sentimientos, todo, pero ese _todo_ giraba alrededor de ella ¿Por qué? Por una simple razón. _Mi todo es ella._

No podía contarle a nadie lo que me sucedía, pensarían que estoy bromeando, sí, así como siempre lo hago, pero yo no juego ahora, más bien _ellos_ son los que juegan conmigo, continuamente, todo el tiempo, envenenan y controlan mis palabras, actos y pensamientos, me usan como un títere, todo por hacer lo que ellos nunca hicieron. Así es mi vida, así es _mi familia_. Porque no tengo amigos, no conozco la amistad, o a lo mejor es que tengo una forma muy peculiar de hacer amistad. Ni siquiera sé si llamar familia a quienes nunca me han tratado, sólo lo hacen por diversión y por crear en mí una visión de ellos. Y mi padre… a él… a él lo odio. No es odio de esos tontos, es **odio**. Odio su egocentrismo, su forma tan fácil de controlarme, de hacerme sentir como un muñeco. Él me hizo lo que soy. Su fotocopia, un estúpido más que se deja utilizar, un arma para jugar sucio.

Ahora no sé quién soy, o quizás nunca lo he sabido, porque cuando creí tenerlo todo, resultó ser que no tenía nada, que lo que pensé valer mucho, es nada, que mi realidad… mi realidad parece ser más triste de lo que algunos pensaban. Estoy solo, lo estaré y lo seguiré estando. No importa lo que haga ni con quién esté, ese es mi destino y ya lo he aceptado.

Mi pregunta es: ¿Puede uno enamorarse sin conocer a la persona? Yo no creo saber quién es ella, no la conozco, pero igual la amo, amo como sólo sé hacerlo con ella. Por más que dude de mi capacidad de reconocer lo que en sí es amor, y peor aún, en mi vida, con ella es diferente, con esa chica me siento diferente, porque ella me hace querer **cambiar**. Lo que nunca he sido, lo sería, lo que nunca he hecho, lo haría, me rebajaría incluso a lo que fuera por tenerla, por sentir su afecto, aunque sepa que es imposible, porque ella será mía _sólo en mis pensamientos_. 

Y entre tantos pensamientos no distingo nada, no sé en qué posición estoy yo en su vida ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Será que para ella soy y seguiré siendo siempre aquél rubio fastidioso que solía llamarle "sangresucia"?. Bueno, no espero que me recuerde de otra forma, pero eso no significa que no me gustaría. ¿Qué encanto le encuentro a ella? Me he puesto a pensar en ello, y es que ella lo ha tenido todo. Pero _todo lo que yo nunca tuve_. Porque ella es lo que quiero ser, de quien quiero aprender, porque al contrario que a mí, ella cree no tener nada, cuando en verdad lo tiene todo. O tal vez sea por admiración, por su inteligencia, su amabilidad, o por esa personalidad encantadora que tiene. Exactamente no sé qué es lo que más amo de ella, pero aún me lo sigo preguntando.

Entonces hoy, un día completamente normal, o por lo menos eso creía, me desperté tranquilamente y actué como siempre. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré con aquellas tontas del quinto curso, las saludé hipócritamente con una sonrisita y ellas quedaron todas atontadas. Después, como normalmente pasa, Crabbe y Goyle estaban esperándome en la Sala Común. Traté de ignorarlos, pero me persiguieron hasta que llegué al Gran Comedor. La verdad es que nunca he logrado soportar a esos dos, pero no hay buenas compañías a mí alrededor, así que no me queda de otra. No tenía hambre, así que tuve que esperar allí, con esas dos bolas de grasa andantes tragándose todo lo que estaba por su camino. Por suerte pude irme antes de que acabara el desayuno porque me estaba desesperando demasiado.

La primera clase fue Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, desgraciadamente con Gryffindor. En realidad no me es una desgracia verla, pero después sacarla de mi mente, he ahí el problema. El profesor Cipper me sacó de mis pensamientos rápidamente, comenzó a unir todo el grupo en parejas. Potter se fue con Weasley, algo que no tiene nada de extraño, pero a mí... a la hora de escoger una pareja para mí tuvo que tomarla a ella. Nunca me imaginé que eso pasaría, primero porque si me ponen con un Gryffindor es únicamente con Potter, y segundo porque ciertamente la adora y nunca la pondría con alguien a quien odia, bueno, al menos eso creo...

Cuando se me acercó no llevaba una mala expresión, algo que me impresionó bastante. Se sentó a mi lado y se quedó allí callada. No la molesté, supongo que de seguro ha de haberle parecido bien raro. Nos mandaron a petrificar unas criaturas, lo hicimos a la perfección pero sin tocar palabra. Al fin y al cabo terminamos por tener la última hora libre. "De seguro que se va con Potter" – Pensé, y efectivamente, cuando el profesor Cipper anunció que se iba a arreglar unos asuntos, ella se levantó de la mesa y se fue encaminando hacia él y su amiguito, pero antes pasó algo, se volteó y con una sonrisa medio formada y unas cuantas risas bajas me preguntó:

- - ¿Acaso no vas a molestarme Malfoy? – Sonrió completamente y volvió a aproximarse a mí con pasos cortos - ¿Estás enfermo, o qué?

- - Y a ti que te importa Granger. Vete de una vez con Potter y su amigo pobretón ese, no andes aquí fastidiando, ya tu presencia estorba bastante – Y en vez de alejarse se sentó de nuevo junto a mí. Le dirigí una mirada bien forzada llena de fastidio, pero ella sólo se rió.

- - Cada día me impresionas más. Ni te conozco, pero puedo decirte y asegurarte que estás grave. Estuviste conmigo una hora y en todo ese tiempo ni pronunciaste una "A". Vamos, dime qué te pasa – Me insistió. Que irónico de veras, estoy grave y es por su culpa, y peor aún, ella me pregunta sin saber que todo este asunto es su culpa.

- - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿De cuándo acá te importa lo que me pasa? No te metas en mis asuntos, no te interesa – Le repliqué. En el fondo no sabía si moría de la risa o si más bien era tan estúpido que ni eso provocaba.

- - Uy, está bien. No me comas pues. Es que te ves tan gracioso enfadado, eso que siempre lo estás, pero hoy definitivamente es diferente – Volvió a reírse.

- - Ya deja las risitas tontas que no estoy de humor y mucho menos para ti  - Para no seguir mirándola, me fijé en la hoja que tenía en manos, esperaba que con eso por fin se fuera.

- - Ya veo que no tienes ganas de charlar, pero yo sí. A ver… ¿Qué vas a hacer en la tarde? – Me preguntó chistosamente, no acabo de entenderla.

- - ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Déjame en paz sangresucia…

- - ¿Con quién vas a ir al baile de Halloween? ¿Con Pansy? – Preguntó de nuevo ignorando la respuesta anterior, me choca que la gente ignore las palabras.

- - Con nadie, no voy a ir.

- - ¿Por qué no? Será divertido, apuesto que Pansy está destruida porque no vas con ella – Le sonreí, esta vez fui yo quien reí.

- - No apuestes mucho que lo puedes perder todo. Ella ni siquiera me ha hablado sobre ello – Entonces ella va e interrumpe.

- - A que sí, es más, apostemos, si ella no te lo pide voy contigo al baile, sino tendrás que dejar de molestarme y llamarme sangresucia. ¡Ah! Y no te quejes – Me dijo viendo la mueca que puse – Porque yo arriesgo mucho más que tú.

- - ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ir a ese maldito baile contigo? Cada día estás peor, no te vendría mal un psiquiatra. Te puedo recomendar uno si quieres.

- - Que raro, ya lo que dices no me enfada, tal vez si deba ir… Bueno, apuesta hecha ¿O no? ¿Eres cobarde o qué? – Eso sí que me hartó, si hay algo que me molesta es que me llamen cobarde. 

- - Está bien, ya es una apuesta, pero no quiero que lo andes divulgando, sé que quieres pero no lo hagas, terminará por arruinar mi reputación, ahora sí lárgate que estorbas – Y así se fue, mi verdadera intención no era hacerla ir, pero si actuaba diferente ella sospecharía, aunque no pongo en duda que ya debe estar pensando raro.

Por fin pudimos salir del salón, ya no soportaba más estar viéndola con sus amiguitos. Detesto esta maldita envidia que le tengo a él, y lo peor es que el pobre es tan ingenuo, la tiene y no lo sabe. Envidio  a todos los que pueden acercarse con normalidad a ella porque yo no puedo. Si de un principio la hubiese tratado bien tal vez hoy no tendría estos problemas, pero no lo hice y los tengo. Total que por esa pequeña y eterna plática quedé un poco atontado por el resto del día. No fastidié a nadie, ni me las eché del chico rico y sin preocupaciones, mejor dicho, me comporté como la persona más indiferente en toda la escuela, aunque sé que es imposible que pase totalmente por desapercibido. Incluso se me acercó Pansy, me asusté en cierta forma porque podría tratarse del baile, pero sólo era para echarme broma por mi extraña actuación. Detesto que haga eso, más bien, la detesto a ella.

Sí, ya sé que soy un odioso, pero no hay nadie que me agrade, también sé que tengo un problema para socializar terrible, conozco mis necedades y admito que soy así, pero no puedo hacer nada, porque cambiar me sería tan difícil como hacerme amigo de Potter. ¿Entonces qué? Me pregunto ¿Es que acaso tendré que aguardar hasta que ella dé un paso que nunca dará? A eso sí se le debe considerar un cobarde, a alguien como yo, alguien que oculta sus sentimientos tras unas máscara de hierro, que no se deja atravesar, que no se deja descubrir. Será… me quedaré esperando un movimiento que nunca se dará.

Esperé por toda la semana, Pansy ni se acercó a saludarme, por una parte me alegraba, pero por la otra creo que me dejó bastante impresionado. Quizás ya tenía otro a quien fastidiar, o se enamoró de otro, lo cual sería un gran alivio para mí., claro que también una de muchas conquistas perdidas. Volviendo al tema, faltan ya dos semanas para el baile, supuse que ella se había olvidado de la apuesta, no precisé que se lo hubiese tomado en serio, pero igual tenía que buscar una forma de investigar si iba o no lo del trato.

Resultó ser más fácil de lo que creí, pero muy diferente a lo que pensé. Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos, muy tranquilo, sin imaginarme lo que podría encontrar, cuando decidí echarme una caminata por el lago a ver si por fin despejaba la mente y dejaba de pensar en esa mujer. Bajé y me fui acercando. A lo lejos observé dos siluetas, como estaban muy lejanas no podía distinguirlas, además que veo un poco borroso de lejos. Pero cada vez que me aproximaba poco a poco notaba a una mujer, una mujer y un hombre, o bien dicho, chico y chica, una que curiosamente me debía la respuesta que quería. Esperaba encontrarla sola, de hecho no esperaba encontrarla allí, incluso estaba pasando, lo que nunca creí que pasaría de verdad pasó. Ella se hallaba allí recostada de un árbol con él, charlando, supongo.

El problema no fue hallarte, el problema es olvidarte 

_El problema no es tu ausencia, el problema es que te espero_

_El problema no es problema, el problema es que me duele._

Parece que a los segundos sintieron mi mirada penetrar en su acto porque se separaron de la nada muy rápido. Ella me reconoció, y quien no, con este cabello... Bueno, volviendo, alzó su brazo en señal de saludo y se despidió de él. Se me acercó corriendo con su típica sonrisa, como si me conociera de toda la vida. Yo le respondí, pero nunca podría igualar la suya, esa sonrisa no la alcanza ninguna. Llegó agitada por el ejercicio, pero dispuesta a hacer lo que yo quería que hiciese, y no en mal sentido, me refiero a mi respuesta. Mientras gemía de cansancio, yo tenía que aguantarme la curiosidad, a veces dudo que las mujeres sean más curiosas que los hombres, pero bueno, la fama que se crea es difícil cambiarla. Tardó varios segundos antes de hablar, sinceramente me estaba hartando, la paciencia me llegó más alto de lo normal, pero entonces se decidió y abrió la boca.

- - Ya sé que Pansy no te lo ha pedido, iremos juntos, soy mujer de palabra – El corazón se me paralizó, sentí la mejor satisfacción que jamás haya vivido. Iría con ella, aunque fuera una estúpida apuesta la tendría para mí toda una noche. Una única noche para amar.

- - Bien, como quieras – Por suerte he aprendido algo bueno para ciertas ocasiones, ocultar mis sentimientos es uno de mis fuertes.

- - Entonces nos vemos el treinta y uno. ¡Ah! Y no olvides ir disfrazado ¿Ok? Recuerda, es Halloween – Y como acostumbraba se despidió con otra sonrisa. Vivía siempre tan alegre… Que sucia envidia se les tiene a los que parecen no sufrir.

Listo, ya tenía una cita con aquella chica. No exactamente una cita, pero de igual manera iba a estar con ella por unas cuantas horas. Iba a tener la oportunidad de sentir su aliento caer sobre mi rostro, y su mirada completamente sobre la mía. Me pertenecería un poco más allá de mis pensamientos. Allí fue cuando comencé a anhelar ese día más que el de mi muerte. Sé que suena patético, y que si tuviera un buen padre él me diría que no debo andar pensando ni diciendo esas cosas, pero no lo tengo y no me siento encajar en este mundo que es tan grande como pequeño. No me siento necesario ni mucho menos deseado. Total que terminé por empezar a vivir por una noche que ni siquiera había llegado, y quien sabe si llegaría. Sorpresas de la vida…

Marcaba y descartaba en mi mente los días que faltaban, pero éstos cada vez pasaban más lento. Me despertaba e iba al Gran Comedor sólo para cerciorarme de que ella no estaba enferma, ni nada que pudiese evitar ese baile, porque de resto no me daba hambre, nunca me acostumbré a comer por las mañanas, luego me daban ganas de vomitarlo todo. Las cosas estaban marchando a la perfección, todo, hasta que recordé las últimas palabras que ella cruzó conmigo "_No olvides ir disfrazado_". Precisamente tengo que olvidar lo que no deboolvidar, así pasa, así siempre pasa conmigo. Me puse a pensar en qué podía utilizar, pero nada me venía a la mente. En sí todos los disfraces eran estúpidos, cualquiera me vendría bien, pero tuve que optar por uno, así que tomé al "famoso" Drácula. Lo sigo pensando y me sigue dando risa, lo primero que pensaran será: "A claro, Drácula de Draco, Oh pero qué ingenioso", en realidad no es por eso, y ni me importa por qué es, no hay razón. ¿Cómo saber quién tiene la razón? Nadie puede juzgar la razón, entonces qué importa... Claro, Drácula pero sin morder a nadie, eso me parece realmente asqueroso.

Pero ahora me faltaba el disfraz. Podía tomar la capa negra abierta que me regaló mi padre, una camisa manga larga blanca y unos pantalones negros. No hacía falta más nada ¿O sí?, Ah, y bueno, un poco de maquillaje. Como aborrezco las fiestas, no sé qué le ven de divertido, para mí la música sólo es escuchable, eso de bailar no se me da nada bien, además de ser una de las cosas más poco importante. Por supuesto que debo poner el siguiente caso: **_Es con ella_**. Con ella voy hasta el infierno, aunque no dudo que al final ese terminará por ser mi hogar.

Bien, ya dejé listo eso que tenía pendiente, ahora sólo debo preocuparme por esperar que un desastre natural no ocurra ese día. Esas cosas siempre ocurren, nada puede llegar a ser perfecto ni como lo imagino, pero sólo pido que esta vez no pase nada malo, al menos eso. Recuerdo todas las veces que me llené de ilusiones y ninguna se cumplió, por eso no creo que esté bien vivir de ilusiones, después _las decepciones son mayores_. Sólo es cuestión de mantenerse con los pies firmes en la realidad. El mundo de sueños sólo está en nuestras mentes, la realidad es otra.

Una semana entera… otros días aguardando para ese baile, aún no me lo creo, estoy tan desesperado y sólo por _ella._ Debo buscar otra cosa que hacer, no me puedo quedar así, pero es que si no pienso en esa mujer ¿Qué hago? Ya me he acostumbrado a tener mente sólo para ella. Mi cuerpo está aquí, pero mi verdadero yo en su espacio. Allí están guardadas todas las imágenes de lo que dice y hace. _Yo estoy con ella aunque ella no esté conmigo_; Lo peor es que no me parece triste. Pienso que este cuento o novela que es mi vida ahora, es una de las mejores situaciones que pasaré, a pesar de sus lados negativos. No es que crea en eso de ser positivo, porque si hay algo difícil de lograr es serlo, pero tampoco lo creo innecesario. En lo que sí no me pongo de acuerdo es que la vida pueda llegar a ser color de rosa.

Hoy es el supuesto día especial. Todo marcha muy normal, no he salido del cuarto por temor a no encontrarla, o de enterarme que no puede ir. El miedo siempre me termina venciendo, para que se vea que a veces hasta los que no son cobardes pueden llegar a ser más cobardes que los que son, pero de todas formas para mí es fácil ocultarlo, también es gracias a la fama que me he creado. Uno siempre se crea fama de algo, así como Potter es el héroe y ella la cerebrito. Bueno, yo soy el antipático, egocéntrico, egoísta, apuesto, "despreocupado", sangrón, y el mejor que nadie. El que discrimina a la gente, el que se la da de mucho y el que lleva los lemas escritos en la frente de "Es todo o nada" o "Es conmigo o con nadie".

Sé que así me ven los demás, y no les niego ninguna característica, sea lo que sea que piensen de mí me sabe a mierda. No me importa. Saliéndome del tema de "todo el mundo" me voy conmigo. Debería empezar a arreglarme pero no sé por donde comenzar. «Oh, ¿Cómo que no sabes? Es tan sencillo como coger los calzoncillos, ponerse la camisa y el pantalón» La verdad es que ya ni sé donde ando parado. A ver si me tomo algo para ubicarme.

Las ocho, el baile está por iniciar, sinceramente no me siento nervioso, oh, que ridiculez. La estoy buscando pero aún no me encuentro con esa mirada seductora que busco. Caminé y caminé por todos los lugares, no hallaba rastro de ella. Parecía como si se hubiese desvanecido entre el aire de un momento a otro. Entonces cuando decidí cesar la búsqueda y descansar me tropecé con Pansy. Lo que me hacía falta, ella para arruinarme el rato, al menos no era uno muy bueno que digamos.

- - ¿Qué haces solito Draquito? ¿Te embarcaron?  - Odio los sobrenombres que me pone. Comenzó a reírse como una cabra loca. Es la peor imagen que se pueda ver, la pobre abre su boca como un cocodrilo hambriento y muestra todos sus dientes torcidos. Después mueve la lengua como una serpiente y pronuncia sus "Ja, Ja" muy "estilizados" o bien dicho, profundizados. Después cuando termina casi no puede cerrar la mandíbula, ésta vez le costó más que de costumbre.

- - Sí, sí claro, lo que digas. Si no te molesta, a "Draquito" le gustaría seguir "solito" – Ella volvió a reírse pero esta vez dándome un palmadita en la espalda.

- - Está bien, pero recuerda que esta noche estoy sola, ya sabes, si quieres tú y yo podemos… - Tuve que interrumpirla, porque el sólo imaginarme a esa mujer riéndose en medio del "acto" hacia quedarme prefiriendo llegar virgen hasta la muerte. Además, si es así con la risa no me imagino en otras cosas.

- - Emm, sí, cualquier cosa yo te aviso, pero no vayas a desocuparte por mí – Ella me echó "una mirada pícara", que más bien interpreté yo como un "vente conmigo a la cama ya".

- - Te esperaré guapo – Y se despidió de mí con un beso al aire.

- - Puta, con cuántos se habrá acostado – Murmuré. Espero que no me haya escuchado porque en esos mismo instantes ella volteó. Pero es que hasta el disfraz decía mucho.

Seguí esperando que ella diera señal de vida, de estar con los "vivos", pero nada. Aguanté unos momentos más a ver si aparecía y lo hizo.

Alguien me estaba tocando insistentemente el hombro, pensé que sólo era una broma, pero cuando me cansé y por fin volteé me encontré con ella. Con aquella sonrisa que siempre me dejaba embobado. Bajé mi mirada para visualizarla bien. Venía disfrazada de negro, pero exactamente no sé de qué. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo, tenía un escote por la espalda que pude ver gracias a que se volteó a saludar a Potter, y también uno por el pecho, en él mostraba perfectamente su figura. Llevaba encajes rojos por los extremos y guantes negros. Estaba maquillada en exceso, tal cual como un disfraz. En fin, para la ocasión estaba perfecta.

- - Perdón por la tardanza – Me dijo cortésmente – Pero es que… Estaba solucionando unos asuntillos. Entonces ¿Bailamos? – Y sin esperar respuesta me guió hasta la pista. Puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y comenzó a deslizarse junto conmigo.

Me hallaba un poco impresionado, supongo que ella lo notó por la mueca que yo traía, pero cuando comenzó a reírse lo olvidé todo. Era otra vez esa sensación, nadie estaba allí, solamente ella y yo. Bailando. Moviéndonos al ritmo de aquellas baladas. Lentamente me fui adiestrando, así que la agarré suavemente por la cintura y dejé que el tiempo pasara solo. Por primera vez estaba disfrutando aquello de las fiestas, claro, con ella lo disfruto todo. Poco a poco fue acercando su rostro a mi pecho. Se recostó sobre él y así no quedamos hasta que acabó la canción.

- - No lo haces nada mal – Seguimos bailando. No me había dado cuenta que no había hablado para nada en el rato que había transcurrido. Su presencia cortó mis palabras, formó un nudo en mi garganta y enmudeció mi lengua. Algo me decía que le hablara, pero otra parte prefería quedarse en silencio y no me permitía hacerlo. Así que simplemente me dejé llevar por el momento.

Su llegada había ido de por sí muy extraña. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido y sabía que sin querer pronto se acabaría el buen tiempo. Continuamos deslizándonos por la pista, conociendo mejor nuestros pasos, amaestrando nuestros movimientos e ignorando miradas raras. Me imagino la rareza que han de sentir las personas al vernos a ella y a mí juntos por el supuesto odio que nos tenemos. Me fue tomando confianza, lo sé porque cada vez apegaba más su cuerpo contra el mío. De pronto se encontraba rodando sus manos por mi espalda, lo que sentía eran casi caricias, allí me entraron ganas de besarla, de sentirla sólo mía. Si tan sólo pudiera besarla.

Pero no, terminaría por odiarme aún más, no quiero eso. Así que decidí aguantar lo inaguantable e incontrolable. Después de unas canciones más se cansó, obviamente yo también lo estaba, pero no me importaba continuar allí en esa pista mientras ella estuviese conmigo. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la mesa de bebidas. Agarró un vaso de alcohol y se lo bebió entero de un solo sorbo. Me dejó asombrado, no pensé que consumiera alcohol de esa manera, yo sí, hasta me harto de tanto y me echo mis tremendas borracheras, pero ella… no sé, me parecía un poco dudoso.

Y después de la nada salió Potter y se nos acercó. Venía disfrazado con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, una capa negra, un sombrero y un antifaz blanco. Después de verlo quise cortar silencio para echar uno de esos comentarios irónicos que siempre hago para que mi actitud dejara de parecer diferente.

- - ¿Y de qué se supone que estás disfrazado Potter? – Él me miró como diciéndome "Cállate Malfoy, evita comentarios", lo sé por tantos años de ver  lo mismo.

- - Y… ¿Realmente te importa? – Después no volvió a mirarme, centró toda su atención en ella, le decía en voz baja que dejara de tomar pero ella lo ignoraba y seguía bebiendo.

- - Más te vale que la cuides Malfoy, y no dejes que siga bebiendo – Así se fue, con esas últimas palabras, algo ocultaban que no sabía qué era. 

- - Oye… - Intenté detenerla pero ella se volteó y me miró sensualmente. Se aferró a mi brazo izquierdo y me susurró perfectamente "Vamos a otro lugar más tranquilo".

Salimos al lago, o al menos hasta allí me atrajo. Nos pusimos a ver las estrellas de pie. Eso sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Luego murmuró mi nombre tiernamente lo que me obligó a dirigirle la mirada. Sus ojos brillaban a la misma línea que la luna. No me pude controlar más, mis sentimientos salieron libres. Con un poco de desesperación la aproximé a mí. En ningún momento sentí que no cedió, entonces la besé. Al principio fue tranquilo, tan solo un simple contacto superficial, ella me estaba aceptando, me estaba abriendo paso hasta llegar al punto de dejarme entrar. La agarraba de la cintura y ella me despeinaba los cabellos, ese beso fue convirtiéndose en algo más que pasión.

Era el primer paso a un gran momento. Ella lo quería, yo lo quería. Me estaba desabotonando lentamente la camisa y yo le estaba arruinando todo el maquillaje sin importarle. No me pude resistir, yo también comencé a jugar con su vestido. Rebeldemente bajaba sus mangas y pasaba mis dedos por su espalda. Caímos al suelo. Yo sobre ella. Ahí nos quedamos viendo un rato, temía que no quisiese continuar, de verdad mis deseos crecían, ya lo que había soportado por tanto tiempo tenía que sacarlo a la luz. _Toda verdad es descubierta_. Volví a su cuello y lo besé. Ella tiró completamente de mi camisa y la arrojó hacia un lado. Hacía frío, quería que ella me diera su calor. Fue allí cuando cambiamos de posición, ahora ella sobre mí. Me hacía caricias en el pecho con sus manos, las resbalaba delicadamente por mi piel, aquel contacto comenzaba a volverme loco por lo que volví a unirme a sus labios.  Esta vez fue algo más salvaje, cuando pasé nuevamente a su cuello y lo hice tan intensamente sentí unos leves gemidos por su parte. Volvió a murmurar mi nombre, pero esta vez con un tono triste. Estaba llorando.

Me partió el corazón. No sabía bien lo que le ocurría, no sabía si era conmigo, pero deseaba conocer la razón de su débil llanto.

- - Yo… yo… yo debo irme – Me dejó solo. Salió corriendo y me dejó solo. Desapareció de mi vista dejándome en el peor estado. **Mucho más enamorado**. Hice el intento de perseguirla, pero cuando terminé de ponerme la camisa ya era demasiado tarde, me fue imposible alcanzarla.

Luego me puse a pensar como ella ¿A dónde se habría metido? Mientras caminaba me arreglaba un poco la ropa, pero estaba demasiado desarreglado como para poder hacer milagros, aparte no creo en ellos. Era demasiado extraño que corriera tan velozmente, recuerdo que mientras estaba con ella aún llevaba puesto los tacones. Se notaba que estaba apurada, pero algo en su expresión me indicaba otra cosa, decía que no era prisa, estaba llorando, algo le preocupaba. Verla así me partía el corazón, algo que ni mis arrepentimientos logran. Es que ella… ella me hace sentir todo lo que nunca he probado.

No debía estar tan lejos, así que continué con mis intentos de localizarla. Me encaminé al bosque prohibido porsiacaso quería suicidarse, uno nunca sabe. Comienzo a darme cuenta que mi humor ha cambiado, al menos ahora no moriré sin haberla besado, eso es un gran paso. De pronto escuché una voz, no era la de ella puesto que era masculina, una que antes había oído, provenía detrás de unos arbustos. Quise asomarme pero temía encontrarme con "sorpresillas". De todos modos la curiosidad me venció, me abrí paso entre algunas ramas para ver quien era, y en vez de llevarme una "sorpresilla" me llevé mucho más.

Regresé al castillo. Me dirigí a la Sala Común de Slytherin para entrar rápidamente en el cuarto sin que nadie se diera cuenta, esperando también que nadie estuviese, pero era muy difícil que eso sucediera pues ni Crabbe ni Goyle habían asistido al baile. Resultó ser que al entrar no me tropecé con nadie, para mi gran alivio. Yo sabía que aquello pasaría, _no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver_, me ganaron de nuevo las ilusiones, me confié de ellas y ahora estoy peor, estoy destrozado.

**Flash Back.**

Tras asomarme me encontré con él, estaba consolándola y diciendo varias veces su nombre con cariño. Era ella, los dos juntos.

- - Te dije que no vinieras al baile. Sabía que tomarías, ahora mírate. ¿Qué estabas haciendo con él?  - Le preguntó. Ella continuó llorando aún con mayor volumen, se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a lanzar gemidos.

- - Nada. No estábamos haciendo nada – Dijo ella con dificultad – Déjame, quiero estar sola por favor – Le suplicó.

- - No me mientas, bien sé que mientes, ¿Qué hacías? – Esta vez le alzó la cara para ver su expresión con claridad – Estás ebria ¿Qué hiciste?

- - ¡Basta! Fue sólo un poco de besos y… y más nada, ahora vete – Él la miró desconfiadamente - ¿Por qué estás tan posesivo?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

- - Porque me preocupas – Le dijo cariñosamente – Te amo y lo sabes, no me gusta verte así, mírate, estás ebria y triste, debes superarlo.

- - Tú debes saberlo… Debes saber lo triste que es saber que no tienes más a tus padres, pero a cambio tú los perdiste de pequeño, yo sí los conocí, me duele, no puedo evitarlo – Ella se lanzó hacia sus brazos – Yo también te amo.

Se acercaron y comenzaron a besarse. Allí lo supe, fui un tonto, ella había jugado conmigo como con un perrito. Sólo sirvo para eso, para que jueguen libremente conmigo, supongo que es lo que tengo que pagar por como he sido todos estos años. Pero ella… es mi punto débil, la única razón por la cual sigo vivo. Parecían tan felices, ese rato que había estado conmigo no significaba nada al lado de este, para ella claro, porque para mí significó mucho más que una simple aventura. Vi como divertían sus lenguas juntos y acariciaban con sus manos cada centímetro de sus cuerpos. Me entró un gran coraje y no quise seguir viendo, me largué con mi furia.

_El problema no es que mientas, el problema es que te creo_

_El problema n es que juegues, el problema es que es conmigo_

_Si me gustaste por ser libre, quién soy yo para cambiarte_

_Si me quedé queriendo solo como hacer para obligarte_

_El problema no es quererte, es que tu no sientas lo mismo_

**Fin del flash back.**

Me odio a mí mismo por haber creído que entre ella y yo pudo haber algo más. Definitivamente, lo he decidido, no me dejaré guiar ni engañar por ilusiones, yo no estoy hecho para ser feliz, no nací para ser amado por ella, me quedaré solo, como siempre, amándola desesperadamente. Creo que ya hasta me acostumbro a la soledad, no me hace falta estar rodeado de gente para sentirme bien, después de un tiempo uno se acostumbra. Aquí estoy, con ganas de desaparecer, pero aquí. Esperando un milagro que ni siquiera creo. Eso pasa, por más que uno diga siempre queda al menos un hilito de esperanza, un huequito con luz, y sigo tomando ahora mi nueva frase "_uno nunca sabe_". Puede que hoy esté con él, mañana con el otro, y pasado conmigo. Nadie me lo puede negar, es mi vida, mis decisiones y mis acciones.

_Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo_

_Como alejarme de ti sí estás tan lejos_

_Como encontrarle una pestaña a lo que nunca tuvo ojos_

_Como encontrarle plataformas a lo que siempre fue un barranco_

_Como encontrarle a la cena los besos que no me diste_

_Y como deshacerme de ti si n te tengo_

_Como alejarme de ti sí estás tan lejos_

_El problema no es cambiarte, el problema es que no quiero_

Ahora saldré de la depresión que me pegó y voy a ver con qué disfruto, o con quien. De algo sí que no me puedo quejar, tengo buena apariencia y miles de mujeres que me adoran, claro que ninguna es ella, pero dije que no podía quejarme, hay que arreglárselas con lo que se tiene.

No importa lo que haga, la seguiré amando pase lo que pase, sin importar que para ella yo siga siendo un muchacho normal, otro más, alguien totalmente indiferente, un cero a la izquierda, con todas esas cosas, con todo lo que piense, la amo, eso nadie me lo quita, porque los sentimientos son una de las pocas cosas que pueden arrancarse fácilmente, porque ellos se sienten, no se compran ni se venden, y no se olvidan, mueren en nuestros corazones, se hacen polvo cuando nos hacemos polvo. Este sentimiento es mi pertenencia.

_El problema no es que duela, el problema es que me gusta_

_El problema no es daño, el problema son las huellas_

_El problema no es lo que haces, el problema es que lo olvido_

_El problema no es lo que digas, el problema es lo que callas._

Pero aunque no los olvide sé que debo continuar con mi vida, sé que siempre me andaré preguntando qué será de aquella mujer que amé. Yo pedí para que me amara por más que supiera que era de otro hombre. Nací para quererla y no lo puedo remediar. Ahora me doy cuenta que este amor me ha cambiado hasta tal punto que me siento mejor, mi vida ha cambiado, mejor dicho, todo en mí. Es en estos momentos cuando uno se da cuenta de la presencia de la vida, cuando le descubre el sentido.

Hay que aprender a amar, incluso _amar sin ser amado_. Yo aprendí a amarla a ella sin que me interesase que era de él. No porque sea de otro hombre voy a dejar de quererla porque la seguiré amando sin que me importe que yo para ella siga siendo otro **_desconocido._**

**Notas de la autora.**

Snif, snif, sí, ya sé, quedó patético... -_- las cosas que se me ocurren, bueno ¿Les gustó? Cortito y todo, jeje, bueno, quiero darle gracias a Beli por ayudarme con algunas palabriñas, a Mariale, jeje, gracias loca por decirme que te sentías orgullosa de mí ^^, a Titina por decirme que estaba bien cuando sabía que no, jejejeje, mentira Tit,si tu dices que está bien es por algo. (Por no hacerme sentir mal XD) Bien, la canción es de Ricardo Arjona, se llama "El problema", adoro esa letra, lo que no me gusta es como la canta XD.

Jeje, bueno le dedico el fic a tod@s las fans de Draco y a mis amigas ^-^, en especial a Karol, Titi, Mariale, Vane y Nenela.

Jeje, antes de dejar ese fic en el olvido dejen su review, jeje.

**Reviews.**

.:Lis Jade Black:. J


End file.
